Expectancy
by 7CrimsonKisses7
Summary: Mello: A king trying to right the wrongs of his father. Matt: Working-class and more alone then many may realise. They find each other, and are drawn from the start.
1. RedHead Supporters

_So, here's my new fic ^^  
It's very AU, but that's how I like writing my fics.  
Mello has bits of OOCness throughout the story, but it is for a reason... Mostly.  
I used to have this chapter as two, but now I'm combining it into one, larger one.  
Enjoy my fic =D_

* * *

It started out as a tremor. A bundle of nerves giving the only indicator to the feelings behind my cold eyes. Steel eyes. Hiding all that was behind them. Until now. Next thing I knew I was collapsed on the ground, my body a lump of shivering leather. What if my subjects rejected me? Well, they were stuck with me. An inexperienced, unusual twenty-one year old. As king.  
"Mello, get off the ground! You look pathetic down there. Is that how you want your people to see you as? Pathetic?" Ah, that was Near for you. No bullshit. He was my brother. Younger by only a year, he was still bitter about the fact that I, the slightly less competent one, was to become his king; his better.  
"Shut up albino pig shit," I snarled, levering myself from the floor. If he wouldn't play nicely, neither would I. "You would understand if you were me. But, of course, you'll never get the chance. Unless you marry that harlot, Princess Misa." Two could play at his game. Near snarled, showing teeth as white as his milky hair, and stalked out of the room. I grinned, knowing I'd won that time, and strode out of the room, confident at last.  
Who was I kidding? I wasn't confident! What type of king wears tight leather? No, don't answer; the answer's bound to be bad. Still my composure had been regained, to a certain extent, and I knew it was about time to face my destiny. Gathering myself, I entered the coronation room. I wasn't prepared for what was waiting for me though.

Empty. The whole room. Completely, apart from one person, that smiled at me as I entered.  
"Hail, king!" He yelled, before hurrying out of the room. My coronation was in a few minutes. No one wanted me as king. Well, except that one guy, but he seemed to have a mental problem. His image flashed in my head again. Messed red hair, soft blue eyes and... Goggles? Definantly tapped, though he was cute. Shame really; he'd get many women swooning over him. As it was, there were probably already a few.  
"Wow, Mello. What a crowd you attract!" Near's voice was laced with sarcasm as he walked through the double doors.  
"Oh, shut up Near! Just because you're so perfect. It's not my fault I was born first," I growled, trying to mask the waver in my voice. His smirk faltered and I pushed past him.  
"Wait, Mello..." I ignored him and ran to my quarters. Tears dripped from my eyes. So much for steel eyes. They were betraying me. At least I was alone so that no one could see these horrid droplets, and all that dumb emotion in my blue pools. Curse them all. Well, sadly for them, they're stuck with me. Serves them right for not wanting me as king for such shallow reasons. A knock sounded at my door, scaring me so much that I jumped.  
"Go away, I don't want to talk," I growled out. Near's sarcastic chuckle sounded from the other side of the doorway.  
"You can't shirk your own coronation, idiot. Unless, of course, you'd like me to take your role for you?"  
I was out of my room in a second.

King. It took a while to hit me. I mean, I'd been expecting the coronation ever since mum died and dad became a wreck, but not so soon. Thinking of dad made my blood boil. After mum died, he collapsed in on himself before committing suicide. He left his land. He left his people. He left his sons. He left us... But there was no use getting upset about it. That was just a part of life and life was harsh.  
My coronation was nothing spectacular, of course, as no one wanted anything to do with me. But now, at least, I had the crown to prove my place, even if it would spend most of its time off my head and on a shelf somewhere. I never was one for accessories... Well, maybe some minor ones, but nothing as bulky as that damn crown. And next after the coronation- the street parade. Probably the only part of the whole affair that I hadn't been the least bit excited about. Because, honestly who wants to prance around the streets smiling fakely at everyone that _didn't_ show up?  
"Mello, hurry up! Why are we always waiting for you?" Near called out, exasperatedly, from down the hallway. I strode up to him, crown perched uncomfortably on my golden hair, and walked past him, motioning for him to follow.  
There the guards were, waiting in an uncomfortable silence. I looked at all their faces; each one was unfamiliar. Of course, it didn't help that I didn't have any friends in the palace anyway. The only person that wouldn't quickly exit the premises when I entered was Near. Grunting, I moved into their ranks and, holding my head high, called out for them to march, March, MARCH! They glared at my bossiness, but obeyed. They had a lot of nerve glaring at _me_!

We walked through the streets and I saw just how much I was going to need to fix. There were so many people littering the streets, and half the houses were in shambles.  
"What in the world has father been doing?" I questioned myself quietly. He really had let this place go to the dogs in the three months that he had stopped caring. Although I had never really cared for humans, I felt a stabbing sorrow with each set of eyes that met mine. How could we have lived such a splendid life in the palace when the city surrounding it was so broken? Well, not all of the places were that bad... One section of the city was just like I wanted the rest to be. The houses were in reasonable condition and the people were kept well enough. Suddenly, I came face to face with the red-head that had showed at my coronation. He saw me too and, smiling, sauntered over to me and my guards. I told them that he could pass and, as they moved aside, his eyes locked more firmly on mine. Some say that the eyes are the windows to one soul and, well, after seeing this guy up close, I had to agree with that.  
"'ello, King. No one came ta watch y' gain your ranks 'cause they all thought y'd be like y' father. I had faith though. Don't lemme down," He said, smiling the whole time. His voice contained the slang accent of the common folk, which seemed out of place in such a well-kept man.  
"I appreciate your words. It saddens me to know that all of the people here believe that I am like my father. I hope to fix the mistakes he made. I thought they didn't want me as king because of my choice in clothing." The red-head laughed at this, and his deep chuckle sent warmth throughout my body.  
"I'm Matt, me lord, and no one would care if y' wore only y' underwear. As long as y' did the job, tha' is."  
"Matt," I echoed, and was pleased to find the name rolled of my tongue as though I had been saying the name for years.  
"Y' lordship is welcomed at Th' Copper Leaf whenever. It's a tavern down th' road that meself owns."  
"Thank you for your offer, Matt. I will try and make it there sometime soon. A gift for your support," I added the last part as I handed him a silver coin. His grin widened.  
"I believe tha' I'm gonna be able ta prove th' others wrong. Y' gonna be a good king!" He bowed, then ran off in the direction he had indicated to before, where The Copper Leaf supposedly stood. So, that was one down. Only a few thousand more to go.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it, after all, I only write Fanfiction so that other people will find some enjoyment in my words.  
P.S. Don't you just LOVE Matt's accent? ^^_


	2. Bruises On The Skin

_Welcome to chapter 3... Finally it's a bit longer than the rest =D I could've done it even longer, but that would involve a longer time to update, and I don't want that anymore than you do!  
Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to put up... Well, it probably will, because this time I have stuff to do on the weekend other than stare at a computer screen for the day.  
Well, anyways, this chapter may be longer, but it's not that action-filled. As boring as it may be, it is important!  
So, enjoy~!_

* * *

The Copper Leaf was quiet. A few people muttered to each other on the left-hand side of me, and the odd word was uttered from the lips of one person or another scattered throughout the room, but for the most part silence reigned supreme. I hoisted my cloak up around my shoulders further and tried to imitate the slouched position of those around me. The hood that connected to the cloak cast a shadow over my eyes, and my thin complexion was covered in said cloak. I wasn't willing to strike up a conversation about my kingliness with any of the rugged men and tattered women around him.  
"'ello Sire," a voice sounded to my right, making me jump.  
"Oh, Matt! You startled me. This place is a lot more quiet than what I'd imagined an inn to be like." Matt sat up straight after I had made my comment.  
"Usually there's more, there is. Y' jus' came in at th' wrong time. Wait abou' ten minutes or sumfin," he said. "And, Sire, don' say stuff like tha' again. Y' could offend someone a lot more than y' think."  
I apologised and sipped on the cool beer the barmaid had retrieved for me. The cold beverage trickled down my throat, which seemed to jump with happiness; the weather was hot even to my inner throat, it seemed.

Matt asked if I was hungry, and thinking of the bread roll I had shoved down earlier in the day and dared to call my 'lunch', decided food would be good. When I saw what was on the menu, however, I changed my mind. It all seemed like nice enough food, but all of it was made to appeal to people in winter. The very thought of downing a hot pie in such extreme heat was enough to make me cringe.  
"Thank you Matt, but I am not hungry enough to eat such foods on an evening as hot as this." Like the day before, Matt laughed at my comment. Still chuckling, he grabbed the menu from my hands and turned it so that I was faced with the other side. Rows of cold foods and beverages greeted my eyes, making my cheeks flush a little. Only a little, as I was more dignified as to let a blush encompass my features more than I had. Okay, so maybe not dignified, but I still had pride, and I did not like the idea of hurting it. Apple crumble seemed good. Generally I would look for something healthier, as my weight was always an important factor to me, but that day I had decided to try something I was unaccustomed to.  
"I'll go an' get y' food now. If y' aren't against it, could I come an' join y'?"  
"Of course," I smiled politely. "It isn't like I want to sit here on my own. It _was_ you who invited me here."  
"R-Right, I'll be ba' then," Matt replied, seeming slightly embarrassed, but honoured at the same time. He rose from his seat beside me and tottered off in the direction of what must've been the kitchens.

A while later he returned, his hands full with two bowls and a jug of cider. The red-head placed a bowl in front of me and put the cider in the middle of the table before setting his bowl on the other end and taking his seat.  
"I can' believe tha' I'm actually sittin' nex' ta th' King, talkin' to 'im!" Matt stated once he was sat, his speaking rougher than usual in his bumbling excitement. I chuckled and eyed the broad grin plastered on the other's face with a mild confusion. The rest of him was quite clean and well-kept, but his lips were cracked as if he had been abused. I was then drawn to the bruise that stretched down his neck and- was that a faded bruise over his left eye? At first I thought it was a bit of dirt, but that seemed out of place now I thought about it. Looking him over more thoroughly, I saw that his large eyes had gained a sense of confusion, and realised he had been waiting for me to answer.  
"Uh... Y-Yeah," I replied hesitantly. I hadn't listened to a word of what he had said to me before.  
"Were ya listenin' to anythin' I jus' said?" Matt asked, his face falling in disappointment. Somehow, those big puppy eyes, looking into mine, made me feel so guilty, it wasn't funny.  
"I'm sorry. There's just a lot that I need to think about."  
"Like wha'?"  
"Like... King stuff," I lied, not wanting to draw attention to his bruises.  
"I guess i' must be a pretty har' being a king an' all tha'," he replied, face changing to a more stoic expression, which I was unaware the youth could manage, him being so bubbly and generally excitable. I smiled at him, trying not to act too friendly, as I was afraid of being viewed upon as weak. After that problem had been resolved, the door burst open and a group of about five people waltzed in.  
"Ahh, 'ere they all come now," Matt said with a grin, levering himself off the bench and greeting the people. After he had greeted those people, more flowed through the door. This continued until the inn was full of rowdy occupants. After about ten minutes of this, Matt weaved his way through the crowd and back to me.  
"More wha' y' were expectin' eh?"  
"Yes. This is more like it," I replied, grinning. "You didn't tell anyone I was here, did you?"  
"O' course I did. How else was I meant ta ge' back 'ere?"  
"I didn't want them aware the king was here!" I replied in a murmur, mortified.  
"Wha'? I didn' tell 'em tha'... Jus' tha' I had a gues' an' had ta keep 'im entertained." My heart rate slowed to its normal pace. At least he had some common sense in him; he even seemed to be slightly contradicting my first impression of him. Maybe he wasn't so tapped after all. We chatted away until the night was late and I decided it would be a good idea to get back to the castle before someone- Near, really- begun to question what I was doing.  
"Goodbye, Matt. I'll make sure to visit again soon, I enjoyed your company." Matt bowed and smiled, almost mockingly, before wishing me a good night. I stalked off into the night, thoughts revolved around the red-head and his curious bruises.

* * *

_The next chapter will be more filling, promise! And remember the bruises, they are important...  
Thanks for reading!_


	3. Tough Customers

_Here's the next chapter of 'Expectancy'!  
It took a while... Well, not really, but it felt like it...  
That's because I have another story going at the same time... Not a Death Note one, though D=_

_Anyways, enough of my pointless rambling, ONTO THE STORY~!_

* * *

"Mello, where are you going?" Near's sarcastic voice held a sense of irritancy, suggesting that he had been socialising; his least favourite activity that he, as a prince, had to take on.  
"For a walk through the city, I need to get closer to the civilians," I lied. For some reason, I felt the need to keep my developing friendship with Matt from him.  
"Very well. Make sure you don't take too long, though. You have paperwork and all the other things you deem boring to attend to," he replied, before striding away. I mimicked a more irritating version of his voice under my breath, before pulling up my cloak over my head so it shadowed my eyes again and walking out of the doors, into the fading light of the late afternoon.

"Hey, Matt, I'm back," I called as I walked into the creamy building that was Matt's inn. He looked over at me, startled, and then finished wiping the bench as I walked up to him.  
"Sire, why is it tha' as soon as y' been 'ere once, y' think y' own th' place?" He inquired with a sigh. I giggled, then stopped, as I realised how girly it sounded. And me? I'm anything but girly.  
"I can't help it, it all comes from being a king," I replied with a dramatic flourish that came as I stated 'king'. Matt grinned at me and went to sit down, knocking his shin lightly on the table leg as he went. He let out a yell, collapsing onto the chair and gabbing at his leg.  
"Matt? Are you okay?" I asked, concerned by his dramatic reaction to such a light knock.  
"Jus'- Jus' fine," he replied shakily, not letting his leg free of his hands.  
"Let me see your shin." He hesitantly complied with my request, lifting up his pants to his knee. My mouth fell open at the sight. A bruise the width of his shin bone stretched to almost the full length of his lower leg. It seemed quite new, as the mottled flesh stood out in a bright array of purples and blues, and the skin was raised a little more than normal. It took me a while to force the words I wanted to state out of my mouth.  
"W-What happened?"  
"Nothin' Sire... I jus' fell, a bi' harder than normal."  
"You fell?" I asked, incredulous. _More like you've been slammed on the floor. There's no way a fall would cause that much damage... But, who would do that?_ Matt looked down, and I saw that a thin cut stretched across his neck, blended with the bruise I had noticed three days ago; when I had seen him last.  
"Well, uh, jus' tough customers, is all," he replied sheepishly, still not looking me in the eye. I grabbed his face and forced him to direct his cerulean orbs into my own, more out of concern than anything. Worry etched his face as he tried to look away.  
"Matt, you seem perfectly capable of standing up to them. Why don't you?"  
"Bad for business," he replied. Matt's eyes betrayed everything, and it seemed as though he was telling the truth, albeit a modified version. I frowned at him and shoved my concern deep into my heart, so that it would not tint my face.  
"Stand up for yourself, you fool. Don't make me do it for you!" I posed it as a threat, but I think he understood the meaning behind my angry words; I wanted to protect him. Even though I hadn't known him for that long, his eyes had drawn me in from our very first encounter. In them, I could see everything that he was, everything that he stood for, everything that he felt and thought. The innocence and the strength in his beliefs was what made me want to shield him from harm. Never before had I seen someone as pure as the frail red-head before me.  
I felt the pressure of the young man's head in my palm lessen as he stopped forcing himself from me. He looked at me with a shadow of amazement flickering across his features before he replied.  
"I-I never though' I'd see th' day tha' th' king 'imself offers to protec' th' likes of me." My hand snapped back from his face and I relaxed my features, clearing any emotion off of them.  
"I'm not offering to protect you, merely trying to scare you into stopping this nonsense," I replied in a voice devoid of feeling. Surprisingly, Matt chuckled.  
"Sure y' aint, Sire..." He said, a touch of cheek in his approving voice. I saw his face light up, and could tell he was thinking of how I was such a brilliant king, which I was, of course. I smiled at him, and then ordered him to get me some food.  
We sat and talked, until the crowd in The Copper Leaf increased, and the noise grew. As it had become louder, me and Matt had to shuffle closer together to hear our voices over the din. While we were talking, a large man walked up to us and looked down at Matt, obviously waiting. The red-head looked at the impatient man and an overwhelming fear grew in his eyes. I immediately wanted to jump up and stand between Matt and the man that had made the puppy-eyed boy show such intense emotions, but I forced myself to resist.  
"Please, not tonigh'?" He asked, his voice almost begging.  
"It's been almos' a week, Matt. Don't complain," the man replied, his gruff voice showing he was not pleased. Said youth looked pleadingly into the man's eyes but, after a few minutes seemed to give in.  
"I'm sorry, Mels," he said, levering himself out of the chair. I knew he only used a nickname so that the man could not discover my identity, but it sounded so pleasant to my ears that I silently prayed that he would continue to call me that, forever.  
"Where are y' going?" I asked, trying- and failing- to copy the slack accent of the city.  
"Um... I-I'll see y' later... Come back tomorrow an' we can continue with our cha'," he stuttered before clumsily stumbling out of his chair- his clumsiness seemed to be caused by the obvious nerves and fear spreading throughout him- and following the man through the crowd. I stood to leave, but then my curiosity got the better of me, and I followed them.

* * *

_Yes, actually, I _**do**_ like cliffhangers.  
I bet you're all wondering what's going to happen next, right?  
If so, then good!  
Maybe you'll have something different to think about when lying in bed tonight, or sitting through a really boring class, or... Other stuff.  
Well, be patient~!  
You shall recieve the next exciting instalment soon =D_


	4. BDSM

_I had this chapter up a few hours ago, but I just realised I forgot to put my ramblings on it.  
I have excuses! My week's been terrible D=  
That's why it took so long for me to complete this, too.  
I'm sorry, in any case, for the delay in my updates._

_This chapter was quite difficult to write, which was another reason it took so long.  
In the state I **was** in, it was too difficult to think much.  
No problem if it happens for the next chapter, it will be easier, but still very important!  
Well, I'm just delaying longer with my complaining.  
Read on~!_

* * *

Matt looked around frantically, trying to find a way out of the hold that the man had put him in. He was pressed to the wall by the other man, all six-and-a-half feet of him.  
"Gerade, please, not tonigh'."  
"But, Matt," the man, obviously named Gerade, drawled. "I thought ye needed da money ta... Satisfy yer addiction." I noticed that his accent was different. Heavier and, less cute.  
"It's no' an addiction," Matt spat, making my curiosity flair.  
"Neverdeless, I'm gettin' what I want, here and now, and you have no say in it." With these final words, Gerade grabbed Matt and threw him violently to the bed in the corner. Matt slid across the covers until he came to an abrupt stop, his head hitting the wall with a 'thud'. I winced, and almost ran to help him, but resisted. I needed to know exactly what was going on.  
Matt groaned and sat up, edging towards the wall, as if he could disappear through it as Gerade crawled closer. A strong desire to protect the boy coursed through me, but I kept my place in front of the door, watching through a crack. The brunette man grabbed Matt's shirt and tore it off, throwing it to the ground without a care. I almost gasped when I saw the bruising and cuts on Matt's chest and stomach. Gerade grabbed his hip forcefully, probably adding another bruise to the countless others littering his torso. It was then that I saw him lift a collar from the side of the bed.  
"Puppy's gotta wear 'is collar. Let da master know dat 'is boss." I shuddered at the statement, never before had that accent seemed less appealing to me. Well, at least it explained why the bruising was so prominent around his neck, and why the skin had been irritated.  
I watched with horror as Gerade carelessly ran his hands over Matt's body, seeing the pain and fear in the other's eyes. Gerade seemed to take every opportunity to apply pressure on the bruises in front of him, making the red-head wince and, on the worst bruises, let out a little gasp of pain. The large man chuckled at his victim's pain, letting his movements get rougher as he stripped them both down further.  
"Gerade, please... I don' wan' this," Matt's voice was rough and his eyes were watering from a combination of fear and pain.  
"Relax. Ye'll enjoy i' eventually." Matt shook his head at the brunette's statement, but before he could say anything lips were slammed roughly on his. Gerade pulled away with a snarl, wiping blood from his bottom lip. Evidently, Matt had bitten him.  
"I'm de one inflicting pain, runt. Ye need de money, don't ye? So BEHAVE!" He roared the last word before swooping down on Matt's abused lips again, reaching down and pulling something from under the bed. I couldn't see what it was at first, so I moved my position and covered my mouth to hide the shocked and worried gasp. A whip, black and menacing, hung from the large man's hand. Matt trembled when he saw the object and his shaking increased when Gerade flipped him over onto his back. The whip licked slowly at Matt's back, as if it were tasting the terror, licking it up from the helpless boy whimpering under it, evilly cooperating with the man holding it, grinning crazily, as if drugged by the fear of his victim. Lifting his arm up and bringing it down, the whip hit the exposed bruised and battered back with a sharp 'crack'. Matt's yells were muffled by the pillow, as were the shallow and detained sobs that followed. Gerade brought the whip up again and that's when I decided to step in. I could watch this torment no longer.

"Stop, now, in the name of the king!" I announced loudly, surprising even myself with the menace in my voice. I swept the hood from my face and walked up to Gerade, grabbing his arm brutally and tearing the whip from his hand.  
"W-What? Who are ye?" The brunette's eyes widened as he struggled in my grip. I pulled him off Matt by the hand that was holding his wrist and crouched down to look him in the eye once he had thudded to the floor.  
"I am King Mello," I snarled. The man stumbled to his feet and, before he could leave, I kicked him in the back sending him hurtling into the wall. I grabbed his arms and pinned him to the bricks before him, headbutting him. The combination of my head and the wall resulted in breaking his nose and knocking him out. Gerade tumbled to the floor and I spat on him before turning to face Matt, who was cowering on the bed, sheet pulled up to cover his dignity.  
"Sire! W-Wha' is y' doin' 'ere?" Matt managed to ask, his accent more messy than normal in his frightened and confused face. Tears were still streaked across his cheeks and those tears were what made me react the way I did. I walked to him and sat down, the pulled him close and hugged him, wanting nothing more than to see Matt smile.  
"I came to save you, Matt. Now, get dressed, and then we can talk about what's happened." I murmured, stroking the flaming hair before me.  
"Y-Yes Sire. Thanks," he replied, small sobs coursing through his body. I let him go and looked under the bed, finding what I knew was there. Among various other devises that, with a little imagination, could be used for very disturbing things, there was a multitude of rope. Pulling some out I bound Gerade, taking very careful care the whole time not to look back at where Matt was getting changed. So that the horrible man could not interrupt our talk when he awoke, I picked him up under the arms and dragged him into the next room. When I returned, Matt was dressed. He glanced at me, and I saw tears gathering in the corners of his beautiful eyes. Sitting on the bed next to him, I pulled him closer to me and held him as the sobs were renewed.  
So maybe I was not generally one for contact like this, but he needed it, and I was able to provide it.  
"I'm sorry. I didn' wan' y' to get caugh' up in all this," he managed.  
"Matt, it's okay. I am here to protect my people; therefore it is my duty to get caught up in these affairs."  
"Will I be taken to th' dungeons because of this?" He asked, the fear back in his voice. My heart twisted a little in my chest. Now he was scared because of me and my power.  
"No. You are my friend and I would not let that happen. Gerade, however, will have a nice little holiday under the palace under the offence of rape. Now, pray tell me how everything ended up this way." Matt sighed, and I felt his sigh ripple through my body as his back was touching my chest ever so lightly. He twisted his body so that our eyes were locked together, and began.

* * *

_Yes, I am evil...  
But, at least you probably have an idea what's going on, so it's not such a terrible cliffhanger.  
I'll probably start up the next chapter tonight ^^  
But you'll still be delayd, because I won't be home from tomorrow morning until Friday evening.  
Sorry!_


	5. A New Home

_This chapter has a lot of dialogue, sorry!  
But, hey, it's good if it means I updated amazingly quickly, right?  
I mean, two updates in one day!  
But that's mainly because I felt I had to, as it will take a while for me to get the next one up...  
Hurrah to no school!_

_Matt's accent was harder for me to do today, for some reason, so sorry if it's kinda different.  
But I guess that doesn't matter, as it's a messy accent anyway, and Mello's proper talking has probably influenced Matt's from now on._

* * *

"The inn hasn' had enough money comin' in over th' last year for meself to suppor' my family an' me. I go' into th' business I'm in 'cause it was a sure way to ge' me money so I could look after me mother an' sister. An'-An' it helped me satisfy my needs." Matt had not broken his gaze from mine once since he had begun his explanation, but now he looked away as shame flashed in his eyes.  
"Your addiction? What do you mean, Matt?" I pushed him to continue.  
"I'm addicted to nicotine. Cigarettes are wha' fuel me, sire." He explained with a sigh.  
"You let men fuck you for cigarettes!" I asked, unable to believe what I was hearing.  
"Tha's no' how it is!" Matt protested, and then shook his head. "No, you're righ'. If I didn' have this addiction, I would have money fo' th' family..."  
"Why have you never smoked when I'm around? That must mean that you aren't _that_ addicted, right?"  
"I jus' wanted to impress y', sire. I'm sorry." Regret and misery danced around on his soft features, a sad, sorry dance. I felt my heart skip a beat and then made a suggestion I never would've thought of for anyone but the man in front of me; the only other person that I had ever wanted to protect other then myself.  
"Matt... Please come back to the palace with me. You can bring your family if you wish. I will find something for you to do there. You will get enough money, I assure you."  
"T-To _live,_ sire?" Matt asked sheepishly, his mouth hanging open.  
"Yes Matt, to live."  
"Bu' wha' abou' th' inn?" He asked me.  
"If it worries you so, leave your sister to run it. I'm sure she can scrape in enough money for two from it, if not three. And if not, we can send the occasional handful of coins to help them by. What do you say to that?" Instead or replying, Matt threw himself at me, hugging me tightly. We fell together and when the bed stopped us I saw tears of happiness in his eyes. I laughed and he joined in, our voices colliding in a pleasant harmonious sound.  
"I guess that means you're coming to live at the palace?" I asked, though it was more of a statement.  
"Do y' need another cook? I feel more comfortable cooking than anyfin' else of offer."  
"We do now," I replied, a grin plastered firmly to my face.  
"Well then, I'll be happy to move. When do y' want me there by?"  
"Tomorrow." I grinned wider at Matt's ecstatic expression before being enveloped by his grateful hugs again. My urge to laugh could not be fully contained and I giggled. Like a _girl_. Hearing such a strange and abrupt sound leave my lips, Matt started laughing too. Soon we could no longer control ourselves and were thrown into something bordering hysteria. Eventually we calmed down enough to talk again.  
"Y' know sire, if y' were a female, I'd kiss y'!"  
"Stop with that 'sire' crap, Matt. You are my friend, and therefore you will not call me something that only my subjects call me."  
"Well, if y' insist... But now y've said name stuff, I feel obliged to tell y'. Matt's not my real name. It's Mail. Mail Jeevas."  
"Mail? Why do you live under a fake name, then?"  
"Because, Matt's my nickname. My father loved th' name Mail so he called me it. After 'e died, mum gave me th' name she wanted me to have."  
"Just like Mello's not my real name. My dad gave me an alias and never told me why. Soon the whole kingdom knew me as Mello... And I've never trusted anyone enough to talk to them about anything that isn't small talk, so I've never really said anything. Of course, Near knows. I'm Mihael Keehl."  
"Mihael Keehl," Mail repeated with a grin. "It sounds incredible. May I have y' permission to call y' by tha' name from now on?"  
"Only if I can call you Mail. It's a far more interesting name then Matt." And so, he became the only one besides Near alive whom knew my real name.

Mail walked beside me, his mouth hanging open as I showed him around the palace. I knew it would be a shock to him, seeing just how big his new home was, but I didn't think it would be _that_ amazing. Finally, we arrived at the kitchens and I walked him inside. There were a multitude of people cooking various things, talking merrily to each other. When they noticed the king standing there, they stopped talking. A plump woman with a soft face walked up to them.  
"What may I do for you, your majesty?"  
"This is Mail. He will be assisting you in the kitchens from now on. Mail, this is Everca. She is the head cook of the palace, and you'll be in good hands with her."  
"Of course he will! I take care of my cooks! Are you any good, Mail?" Everca walked around the thin man before her, then nodded, obviously satisfied with what she saw.  
"I'm fair. Not th' bes' cook in th' world, but I'm good enough to satisfy y'self."  
"Not with that terribly rough accent, you won't! No matter, we'll soon discard you of that. Report here tomorrow at eight. You're lucky, a cook's life is good if they get good hours, and I'm giving you the hours we all want. Fail to please me and I'll make you get up at five. If you do well tomorrow, I'll let you off at two or three. Sound fair?"  
"Y-Yes ma'am," Mail replied, happiness showing through his orbs.  
"Come with me now, and I'll show you where you'll be sleeping from now on," I said, grabbing Mail's arm and leading him on.  
"Mihael, wha' am I meant to do when I finish my work?" The red-head asked me as we walked the sleeping quarters.  
"Whatever you want, as long as it doesn't disturb others. You can always go and watch the Pages, they're interesting when they're doing combat training."  
"Pages?"  
"Knights-In-Training. It's the first stage to becoming a knight." Mail was about to reply, but as we walked around the corner we came face-to-face with Near.  
"Mello! I've been looking for you for ages! You have things to attend to, unless you'd like me to attend to them instead. Of course, that means you'd have to give your title to me. Wait, who's this?" Near walked up to them and inspected Mail, intrigued.  
"This is Mail, our newest cook. He also happens to be my friend. I was showing him to his quarters, so if you don't mind..." I pushed past Near, fully aware of his eyes locked on Mail as we passed him by and walked away.  
We arrived at his room that connected to a study. It was small, but I guess that was because I was comparing it to mine. The room was filled with a set of drawers, a chair, a small bedside table and a double bed, all set out cleanly and neatly. I knew that, in the study, there would be a table with draws, a comfortable chair, a writing utensil and plenty of paper. He just hoped it would all be enough for the red-head.  
"Woah, it's huge!" Mail exclaimed as he jumped on the bed. "Mihael, thank you!"  
"No problems. See you later, tomorrow if we're lucky," I replied, closing the door on him. A grin touched my face and I realised with a shock that someone, finally, had managed to break through my exterior and show what was in my heart. Mail Jeevas had accomplished what I thought was impossible.

* * *

_I'm so glad!  
For some ridiculous reason I started with 'Mello' and 'Matt'.  
'Mihael' is so much more amazing then 'Mello'. Same goes for 'Mail' and 'Matt'._

_Well, Near will have a bit more screen time later on.  
No, this isn't a good thing, as I don't particularly like Near.  
He doesn't have enough emotions for my liking..._

_Anyway, forgive me, but the next chapter will take it's time..._


	6. Moonlit Night

_Well, it's finally up. The start is nice and intense, just as a little apology type thing for taking so long.  
It's been almost a week, hasn't it?  
Blame Bleach. I was reading it and doing nothing else Friday and yesterday ((yes, I have no life)).  
But, now, I give you Expectancy chapter 7!_

* * *

Shadows, all around me. Teeth like knives slashed out from the void of blackness, and claws dripping with crimson blood, the blood of the dead, reached out towards me. I curled in on myself and yelled for help. Despair washed over me, as something told me that I could not beat these creatures; I could not escape. A figure stepped out of the darkness and into my field of vision. His hair was white, in a shoulder-length style, hanging dead-straight from his head, devoid of any lustre, but his eyes were what struck me. They were shaped the exact same way as mine and shone in the exact same vibrant blue.  
"Pa," I whispered, feeling any panic that was with me before disappear. He was my father, he would protect me. My father's face broke out in a grin, but it was not soft as I had expected, but rough and wild. Suddenly the eyes that reminded me of looking into the mirror changed into a shimmering vermillion and the claws and teeth once again stretched towards me.  
"Mello, come and join me. Come, see me and your mother again. Let us take you beyond your realm and you can spend all eternity with us. Forget about your world! Forget about everyone in it!" His voice was rough and gravelly, not at all like the soothing voice that had taught me all I needed to know. Not at all like the lilting tones I had heard when he talked with my mother. Not at all like anything I had ever let touch my ears before. Tears threatened in the corners of my eyes and I stood, shaking, to face the man I had once called my father.  
"No, pa! I'm not ready to go on. I have duties to my people; duties you skirted. Everything is ruined because of you. Leave! Begone!" Even as I shouted these demands to him, he came closer. I found myself trapped in between my father and the gnashing daggers that dared to pass as teeth. Knowing the end was coming, I screamed with everything I had, letting all of my emotions that I had never let show out, at last.

This was how I awoke, taken out of my nightmare by my own voice, harsh and startling in the still night air. I clamped my mouth shut and untangled myself from my sheets, trying to rid myself of the sweat I had built up in the nightmare before someone came running into my room. Luck seemed to be on my side that night, though, and so nobody had heard me. I lay down to go to sleep again, but every time I closed my eyes, the terrible things in the shadows would appear again and I would snap them back open. And then there was my father. He would stay in my vision even when my eyes were open, a transparent, menacing shadow. Sighing, I slid out of bed and got up, deciding to spend a while in the gardens.  
The night air was crisp on my exposed skin as I walked along the trail, occasional flowers and leaves brushing lightly on my arms. _Everything seems more beautiful in the moonlight, _I found myself thinking. And it was true. Every surface the pale light touched glowed with an unnatural but beautiful white. The roses did, the leaves did, the stones on the ground did, the bench did, the Near did. Wait, Near!  
"Near, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!"  
"So it is," he replied, his voice calm in comparison to mine; to anyone's really. I trudged over to him and plonked myself on the bench beside him.  
"So, why are you out so late at night?"  
"I could ask you the same, Mello."  
"I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep, simple as that," I replied.  
"I couldn't sleep either. Now, let's talk about that new cook you hired. It's very odd of you to suddenly make a friend and then hire him on. Or is there something more to your relationship?" My cheeks flushed at his question. I had never talked to anyone about sexual attraction, so who was he to pry into my affairs?  
"No, Near! We are friends and that is all that we will ever be. If you don't remember, we're both males... And even if there was something more between us, it wouldn't be any of your business."  
"I see. Mello, I believe you wouldn't care if you fell in love with another male. You are my brother, so I can tell that you are one that finds gender unimportant. Now, we should both get some sleep- well, mainly you- so goodnight." As he spoke the last sentence, he stood and stretched, then smiled at me. His smiles were rare, and never fully there, but they were never fake. I grinned back. For all I didn't like him, he was my brother, and so there would always be that bond there, even if I didn't want it to be. Deciding he knew too much about me, I stood and went to leave. He stopped me by softly calling my name.  
"Mello... Don't feel uncomfortable about your sexuality. I don't much care for gender either." With that last statement, he left, leaving me standing with my mouth hanging slightly open. Near was actually capable of loving someone? And if he was capable of it, who did he love? I carried these questions with me through the gardens and back to bed. I even dreamed of Near kissing someone, a black shadow with a question mark spread over them... It was not a very pleasant dream, believe me.

In the morning, I decided to take myself to the kitchens to see how Mail was doing. Generally I would ask someone to get my breakfast for me, but today I decided to fetch my own. The kitchens were alive with many people running around, trying to clean up after the initial breakfast rush. I threaded my way through to the shock of red hair that was over near the sink.  
"Good morning Mail. How are you finding work?"  
"Exhausting," he replied. "But it's fun for th' mos' part. Oh, an' good news, Mihael! People are talkin' abou' y'. They're sayin' tha' y're actually doing somethin' for th' kingdom. They're beginnin' to believe in y'." Mail beamed at me, his face flushed with excitement. I couldn't help but think how cute he seemed when he was excited.  
"That's great news, Mail. I'm glad that people are finally giving me a chance. Once you've finished, get someone to lead you to my study if you wish. I would love the input of someone who's actually lived in the city as to what needs work. I would appreciate it a lot if you would help me."  
"Of course I will. Jus' lemme finish up my work an' get changed, then I'll be righ' there." He smiled at me then faced the plate in his hands.  
"See you once you're done then, Mail," I said, before weaving my way back to the door. So maybe Near was right, that I'd fall in love with a male or female, and that it didn't matter to me, but that didn't mean that I was developing any feelings towards Mail, right?

* * *

_Ahhh, the fruits of love~!  
And just to stop anyone from freaking out, Near is **not** in love with Mihael!  
I would never dare to do such a fucked up thing.  
The next chapter will take a while, too...  
Sorry again..._

_By the way, I have a poll regarding this story on my page.  
Please, please, PLEASE take it...?_


	7. Summer's Gone

_Well, it seems I'm still alive now, doesn't it?  
I won't take a week to upload anymore, as holidays are nearly over D=  
No matter, I'll just struggle through the next few years, like I always do ^^  
Annnnyway, I'm taking up precious fic space. Enjoy!_

* * *

I sighed as I shuffled through more paperwork. My head was throbbing from all of the numbers and letters that had been racing around my head until then. A knock sounded on the door and it sounded as if someone was hitting my head with a mace. Great, so now I was getting a migraine. Just what I needed.  
"Come in," I groaned, my own voice hammering through my skull. Mail's head poked around the door, worry etching his face. "What's wrong?" I asked him.  
"You sounded angry. Did I come at th' wrong time, Mihael?"  
"No, no, Mail. I have a migraine, that's all." Mail shook his head at my statement and walked in.  
It had been a week since Mail had first come into the palace, and every day after he had completed his work, he would come to my study to help with the problems in the city, as he knew the place a whole lot better than me. I'd also noticed a change in his accent, as it had become smoother and less slack in the time he had been here, though it wasn't as perfected as someone who had lived in the palace all their life.

Mail rested his hand on my shoulder and frowned at me.  
"Mihael, go an' lie down. You're obviously not able to complete any more work today. I'll do th' stuff I can for you, okay?" I opened my mouth to argue, but he shook his head at me, frowning still. "Go lie down Mihael, now!" I glared at him and stood up slowly, so as not to upset my head more.  
"Some nerve, ordering the king about," I muttered. Mail replied by pointing at the door that connected to my bedroom. Sighing, I obeyed. I lay down on my bed and was asleep in ten minutes.  
About an hour after I had fallen asleep, I felt a soft tugging at my arm. Opening my eyes, they showed that the source was Mail, pulling on my shirt to wake me.  
"I've done as much as I can, Mihael. I also went down to th' kitchens to get us some food. It's waiting for us in th' study so come on." I grinned up into the red-head's puppy blue eyes and decided that this was definantly the best thing to wake up to. Yeah, so I probably had started to get a crush on Mail, but I wasn't completely sure yet, and there was no way I was going to tell him.  
"Thank you, Mail. I think I'd die without you as a friend."  
"Good thing I was nice to you then, Mihael, otherwise you'd be long dead, eh?" I grinned at his comment and strode out of the bedroom to find some delicious looking pastry objects waiting on the study table. I believe a bit of drool may have escaped from my mouth at the delicious smell.  
"I hope you like apple pie. I made it myself, so you'd better," Mail stated from beside me, before moving forward to grab himself one. I wiped the drool from my chin, and then dived at the luscious pie before me. It was, honestly, the best apple pie I had ever tasted. The apple was as soft as Mail's eyes, the cinnamon added in just the right amount, and it was sweet without been overly so.  
"Dis is incredible," I managed through the third bite of my second pie. A faint pink tinted Mail's cheeks and he smiled at me.  
"I'm glad you like it. I tried to put just th' right amount of ingredients in, but I wasn't sure if it worked. Obviously I managed to do it." I nodded in furious agreement, unable to say anything through my mouth filled with the delicious topic of our conversation. Mail giggled at me and I felt my face flush at the sound. He was so undeniably cute!  
"Mihael, you've made a lot of progress with th' city people in the past week, by the looks of your reports," Mail said, cutting through the short silence that had followed his laugh. I looked down at the pieces of paper and thought about what he had said.  
"You recon? I'm trying, but I didn't think that it had started to pay off yet." He nodded in response and I glanced at my papers again. There was a slight change, but not by much. Trust Mail to notice these things. I had to double take when I realised what I had seen. There were only one or two papers to do. Everything else had been filled in by Mail's slightly slanted writing. Glancing at a few of the figures, I could tell that he had known what he was doing, so it was very unlikely that many things would be wrong. And I thought that I was smart.  
"Mail! How much did you do?"  
"Uh, only a few pages. Don't sound so surprised."  
"How many pages is _a few_?"  
"About ten or so," Mail replied, looking to his feet as a blush tinted his cheeks.  
"TEN?" I jumped up, the chair falling to the floor with a clatter. Mail looked up at the sound, his eyes haunted. I realised then that the abrupt sound had triggered the memories he had pushed deep down in his memories. I moved forward to calm him and he jumped up, darting backwards and tripping over something on the floor. He landed flat on his back and rocked forward with a cry, curling in on himself.  
"Mail," I called to him, softening my voice. Edging around the table, I saw that, although his eyes were open, he was in a different world. A world where everything hurt. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and make him feel safe. I wanted to wipe that terror-filled expression off his face. Above all, I wanted him to want it too.  
His eyes looked up at me and I could see tears form at their edges.  
"Mihael," he whispered, and never did my name sound sweeter on his lips. His voice was weak and shaken, but the desperation that he put into my name made me feel like he needed me. Silly, I know, but that's just what love does to me. I was down by his side in an instant, hands on his shoulder, and eyes connecting.  
"It's okay, Mail. You're here, with me, not there, with them. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." Not only did I promise that to him, but I did so to myself. I would die before someone hurt Mail again. His eyes cleared fully then, and he dug his face into my shoulder, dragging me closer and sobbing into my skin. I wrapped my arms around his thin form and let him cry. It would've felt incredible had it been a different time. Cursing the universe, I waited, holding my friend until he felt safe again. It was my fault he felt so scared, and so it was my job to save him from the memories I had unfurled in my stupidity.  
"I'm sorry, Mail," I murmured when his sobs had softened to a dull whimper.  
"Uh? Wha' for?" He asked, looking up at me. My heart twisted at the sight of the tears smudged on his cheeks, and the ones still trickling slowly from his eyes. He looked amazing when he cried.  
"For starting this all. If I was more careful, none of this would've happened."  
"It's okay, Mihael. I'm th' one who got into these situations to begin with. But none of this is important anymore. Let's not lay blame on ourselves, okay?" I nodded and squeezed him gently before prying myself away. What he had just said had left me speechless. Not only was he cute, but he was incredibly lovely, too. I wanted to kiss him, to let his cigarette breath mingle with mine. At that moment I knew, for sure, that I was in love with Mail Jeevas.

* * *

_Hurrah for real names~!  
Oh, and, uh... Ignore the poll thing from my last chapter *bluuuush* It didn't work... Heh...  
If anyone can tell me what I'm doing wrong, please... Well... Tell me... O.o  
I can't wait to write the next chapter~! =D_


	8. Chocolates

_I want to start by saying that, from today, I have been an official FF member for one whole year =D  
YaaaaaYYYYYYYY~!  
Sorry I took so long, it was actually a real struggle for me to type this.  
I've been really uninterested in everything lately...  
But hey, it's up. And I ended horribly, too, so have fun with that =P  
I'm also going to put chapter one and two together, because then they will be more normal-sized.  
This chapter's a little shorter, but at least it's up, right?_

* * *

Mail was chatting happily with Near when I found him. I was taken aback by the gleam of life in Near's usually dead eyes. I wasn't sure what they were talking about, but I think it was food, as I heard the word 'chocolate'. I quickened my pace when I heard my favourite word, eager to join in with the conversation. I absolutely adored chocolate. However, when I got closer, I saw Near nudge Matt and they went silent.  
"Hello, what're you two doing?" I asked, trying to act like I hadn't noticed a thing. Generally, I wouldn't stand for them keeping a secret from me, but I was weary from the long day I had had checking progress in the village, and then in the palace.  
"Just talking, Mello," Near replied, looking at me with those once again blank dark eyes of his. I raised my eyebrow at him.  
"Care to elaborate?"  
"Oh, it was nothing Mihael. We were jus' talking about how I was finding my job, what do I enjoy cooking most an' stuff." I sighed and silently accepted. Although their behaviour had been a bit odd, I was probably just being paranoid. I was very good at that. Near told us that he was going to go and watch the pages practice their swordplay and wondered off, leaving Mail and I to chat. I had found, over the last just-over-a-week that he had been here, our conversations seemed to interest me like nothing else. There was something about _us_ that just seemed to go.  
We walked as we talked, unaware of where our feet were taking us. Next thing I knew, we were standing outside my study; the place where we usually spent our time together. I remembered our last experience in the study together and grimaced internally. Though I had contemplated walking on, for Mail, he didn't seem too phased, and so we walked inside. Although Mail didn't openly show it, I saw a slight flicker in his eyes from the memories of the previous day. So maybe it wasn't the best idea to take him back here, but it would've been odd if he had refused to go into the study just because of something as minor as what happened. I glanced at him again, but he seemed fine.  
"Do you have any papers to get through today?" Mail asked, taking a seat at my desk and shuffling through the sheets messily littering my study desk. I sighed and sat down opposite him, happily snuggling into the soft back of my wooden chair.  
"Yes, I do, but I don't want you helping me with them. You already work hard enough in the mornings. All I need is you to tell me things while _I_ work." Mail just grinned at me and started to scribble figures down on a stock-taking piece of paper, ignoring my glare. I opened my mouth to protest, not thinking that he needed to help me anymore. He had done enough for me already. Before I could utter a word, however, he cut me off with a statement of his own.  
"It seems that I know more than you in certain fields, Mihael. Leave it to the experts," he teased. I stuck my tongue out at him in response, then grabbed a few sheets and got to work myself.  
Together, I figured, we would be able to get through the small amount of work I had in no time. I was pretty much correct. We had only been sitting down for an hour-and-a-half when the last of the sheets had been filled in. Yeah, I know that seems like a lot of time, but compared to how long it normally took to accurately fill in every piece of paper waiting in my study, it was barely anything.  
"So, now what?" Mail asked me, stretching his arms in the air as he yawned sleepily.  
"Well, you seem tired, and I _am_ tired, so how about we get some sleep?" I suggested. It had become fairly dark in the time that we had been working and talking, after all. Mail nodded in confirmation and stood up, yawning again.  
"Nigh' Mihael," he said simply, before opening the door and walking into the dark hallway.  
"Goodnight, Mail," I replied, easing myself out of my own chair. I walked through the hallway to my room and settled down to sleep. I smiled, pulling the covers up to my chin. I would be 18 tomorrow, an adult.

The sun glinted through my closed eyelids and I opened them slowly, accustoming them to the light flooding through the window. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and yawned. When I took in my surroundings, I almost yelled with shock. Mail was standing at the end of my bed, grinning like a fool.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIHAEL!" He yelled, jumping on my bed and hugging me like crazy. I gasped, trying to breathe through his terribly strong hug.  
"Get off me, you fool. You're gonna kill me if you go on this way!" I managed, scolding him as I pushed him off. He grinned at me and I replied likewise. Suddenly, Mail bounced off my bed and went around to where he was previously standing. Still grinning, he grabbed a package and handed it to me.  
"I got you a present," he stated, blushing a little. I smiled wider and took the wrapping off, to find about fifty of the most delicious-looking chocolates I had ever seen. I grabbed one and shoved it in my mouth, feeling the delightful stuff melt in my mouth. It was truly the best chocolate that I had ever eaten.  
"I-Incredible... Where did you get these?" I asked Mail, shoving another one in my mouth.  
"I made them," he replied, blushing more. "I'm glad you like them."  
"Like them?" I asked, incredulous. "Mail, I _love_ them. It's the best chocolate I have ever, ever, ever eaten!" I waved my hands around as if to emphasise my point. "I'd kiss you if you didn't taste like cigarettes!" I joked, trying not to dwell on the point that I would very much like to do just that.  
"Oh no! I'd better go get the taste out of my mouth then!" Mail replied, laughter in his voice. He took his cigarette out of his mouth and pretended to grab one of my chocolates.  
"You can have one if you want. After all, you were the one who made them," I suggested. Mail smiled at me and put one into his mouth, extinguishing his cigarette in a small marble bowl he carried around just for that purpose. "Well, you can kiss me now," Mail said as he swallowed the chocolate.  
"W-What?" I felt my cheeks redden a little as I stared at him, shocked. Mail laughed and handed another chocolate to me.  
"Never though' I'd see you so awkward," he said, giggling. I felt my anger spark a bit with that statement and sat up straight. I would restore my control of this situation.  
"Actually, I was just thinking of taking up your offer," I replied, after popping another chocolate into my mouth and eating it within seconds.  
"Wha-" I cut Mail off by slamming my lips to his. Control restored.

* * *

_So, what next, eh?  
Have fun waiting~!  
Thanks to everybody for their reviews and support and EVERYTHING ^^ Big hearts =D  
By the way, I put a new one-shot up, 'Secrets'... Yes, it is M&M...  
So is 'Days Before You Came', my new multi-chaptered fic... That'll only be 4 chapters or so, though...  
So, if you're up to it, please read them? *Puppy eyes*_


	9. Birthday Wishes

_No, I am not dead! I know, surprising, isn't it? I think an explanation is in order... If you don't care, just skip the next paragraph..._

_I have been in a very bad place lately, and it doesn't seem like I am going to be out of it anytime soon. I have tried, very hard, to get this done for you lovely people, but it wasn't easy. I'm sorry if this chapter did not live up to your expectations, but it is the best I can give you. This doesn't mean I am going to give up on this story, but it **does** mean that updates will take a very long time. I hope that they won't take as long as this one has, however... I also feel I must add that my internet has failed on me, and so it is very rare that I can get on this site, even if I wanted to do so. Now then, I apologise, and I will continue to try for you all._

_I'd like to thank **elohagu **and **Ravensbleeding** for keeping me going, even when I wanted to just give up completely. Even if tyhey didn't know that they were doing it, they were ^^ Now, read on!_

* * *

A little noise of surprise slipped from behind Mail's closed lips. I could imagine the scene I had provoked from the eyes of an observer. Mail's body spun towards mine, hands jittering in uncertainty of what he should do with them; wrap them around my neck or use them to push me away- his eyes opened wide and red tinting across his face. Cute. I, on the other hand- with my head leaning over his, my hands gripped firmly to the sheets below them, and my body in a crouch towards the red-head- was a lot less cute. But that was good. I liked it that way. Finally, he responded, after what seemed like hours of deciding. I felt his body shift closer to me and his mouth moved against mine. The feeling jolted my body with adrenalin, and I had to restrain myself from getting rougher. I knew that gentleness was the key to keeping him from pulling away, as I did not want to start another episode of his panic attack.  
He broke away after a few more seconds and I saw that my prediction was right; his face was hued with a light pink. I smiled at him and his lips tilted up a little in correspondence. For a while, we just sat there, staring into each other's eyes.  
"Mihael... Uh... That shouldn't have happened," he finally said, breaking our silence. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Why not? Does that mean that you don't wish to be with me?"  
"Well, yes. But at the same time, no. And you're a king! That's like, worse than just noble! And just- GAH!" Mail stood, throwing his hands in the air with annoyance at the same time. I blinked a few times before jolting off the bed myself, my eyes flashing with annoyance.  
"Mail! How could you be so ridiculous as to believe that rank is important? Is that why you don't want to be with me?"  
"No, Mihael. The fact is, I jus' don't want a relationship now." My jaw dropped as he said the last sentence.  
"You _what_?"  
"Mihael, you know wha' I said. If you don't remember, before now the only touch I've had is by someone that jus' wants to watch me hurt! I don't want to be with you while I still remember it, when every time you touch me I want to run away and hide!" Mail was almost yelling by now, his eyes flashing warnings, silently warning me that I had irritated him. A lot. Something that _almost_ could be labelled as guilt flashed through me.  
"Mail, I guess I forgot... But you should learn to get over it," I replied, though there was no returning malice in my tone. He seemed to realise that this would be the closest he could get to an apology, as his eyes softened and he sighed, sitting back down on the bed. I joined him and neither of us spoke for a while, silence stretching out awkwardly before us. Finally it was broken by my door opening and Near strolling in.  
"Oh good, you are awake. Happy birthday Mello," he said simply, placing a small package beside me. I smiled slightly at him, as my birthday was one of the few days he was actually nice to me. I don't think I was nice to him on any day... Picking up the package, I studied it like a young kid, trying to guess what was inside it. Eventually I gave up and unwrapped the... Whatever it was. I pulled out a necklace from the packet. It was a chrome colour and linked very tightly. Throughout the tight-linked chains small rubies shimmered. I clipped it over my neck and the cold metal touched my skin as nicely as the necklace glinted. I turned to Near with awe.  
"It's lovely," I said simply, holding the chain as I said so. Near nodded in satisfaction with his gift and exited the room.

At about midday there was a feast held in my honour. I looked around in satisfaction at all my subjects crowded around for the event. Ever since Mail had come to help me with my work in regards to the city, people had begun to accept me. It seemed that what the red-head had told me that one time in the city was correct. People didn't care about what I wore; they merely believed that I would be an incompetent king. As I was lost in my happy thoughts, however, something caught my attention from the corner of my eye and I spun to see a young man, perfectly groomed, staring at me, refusing to join in the festivities. I excused myself from the table and went over to him.  
"So... Why aren't you joining in with the others?" I asked, always preferring to get straight to the point. He stared at me a while before replying.  
"I did not know I had to. I don't see then point in celebrating for someone I do not know, even if he is the _king_." I raised my eyebrows at his comment. The sarcasm and annoyance in his tone made me annoyed. Did he not believe that my reigning was just?  
"Is there an issue with the way I am ruling? Please, do tell me?" I tried to keep my voice level, but anger pulsed behind my polite words.  
"Not really. It's the system I have a problem with. I read that there is a land far from here where the citizens choose who is to rule them, the leaders are not simply born into it," he explained. This just got me riled up further. He _dared_ to question my authority?  
"Well, too bad for you. Here I am. Here to stay." I was quite content to leave after voicing that childish but satisfying comment, though Mr. Perfect had more to say.  
"It isn't just! I thought that was what you kings were meant to be dealing in! Justice!" This time, his anger showed through his words too.  
"You'd better shut your mouth before I make sure that it is shut for you. Forever," I snarled, finally deciding to pull out my trump cared. A girl that was standing at a slight distance from us hurried over at this point, grabbing the man's arm and attempting to pull him away.  
"Come on, Light, darling. There are some delicious pastries over here that you _must_ try," she urged. The man, Light, gave me one final glare before stalking away.

"What was tha' about?" Mail asked me as I took my seat.  
"Oh, just some idiot trying to say I don't make a good king or some shit," I replied, grabbing myself a drumstick and savouring its rich flavour. Mail glanced up at Light, now sitting next to the woman that had possibly saved his life, who was now clinging to him like a leach.  
"You ought to watch out for him. Light's a pretty important person in th' lower city. You wouldn't think he'd go as far as to kill you, but he could deal a few blows to your status if he really wished to."  
"Thanks, Mail, but I think I can look after myself." My reply was a bit harsh, but I was still fuming from my encounter with Light. Eventually, though, I cooled down enough to enjoy the rest of the night, my birthday, in a relatively calm mood.

* * *

_Now, let's all hope that the next one will rear it's head sooner rather than later, shall we?_


End file.
